


Special Gift List

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to check the list twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Gift List

**Title:** Special Gift List  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Time to check the list twice.  
 **Word Count:** 970  
 **Genre:** Romance, fluff, pre-slash  
 **Warnings:** See genre.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) 's MDC: Christmas Wishes, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt #10: Kris Kringle  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Special Gift List

~

Sipping his hot cocoa by the fire, the rotund elf sighed. “So many people need me,” he murmured. “How do I decide who gets a special gift this year?”

His wife, her face round and jolly, patted him on the head. “Kris, you know what to do. Follow your heart. You’ll find the ones who deserve the best gifts; you always do.”

Kris watched her walk away and stared back into the flames. His heart was usually right, but perhaps he was off his game this year? Leaning forward, he picked up a piece of parchment and reread the words. With a decisive nod, he rose to his feet. Perhaps all he needed was further investigation. “Come Dasher, come Dancer, come--”

His wife stuck her head out from the kitchen. “They’re already waiting outside, dear.”

Kris’ ruddy cheeks went even brighter for a moment. “Thank you.”

Minutes later he was in the sky, his sleigh being pulled by his trusty flying reindeer, and Kris pulled out his Time-Turner. “Now, to see the truth of things,” he muttered, turning the instrument a few times.

~

“Harry, you haven’t told me what you’d like for Christmas yet,” Hermione complained. “It’s almost too late.”

Harry shrugged. “I can’t think of anything I need,” he said. “Plus, I’m sure I’ll get plenty of gifts from people.”

“Ginny?”

Harry shuddered. “Um, no,” he said, recalling vividly their last fight.

“Oh, Harry...”

He held up a hand. “It’s fine, Hermione, really. It’s better this way. She wasn’t my...type.”

“So you’ve finally realised?”

His head snapping up, Harry gaped at her. “What?”

Taking his arm, Hermione steered him into a shop, away from the milling Christmas crowds. “I’ve known you’re gay for a while now,” she whispered. “I’ve been hoping you’d realise before it got too far with Ginny.”

Harry shook his head. “Why didn’t I just ask you?” he muttered ruefully.

She smiled. “Who knows? Anyway, are you interested in someone, is that why you broke up with Ginny?”

“You could say that.” Harry’s fingers brushed over a delicate crystal figurine. “I just...I want what you and Ron have, you know? Love and happiness.”

“That’s a tall order.” Hermione pulled him into a hug. “I’ll have to see what I can do.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Love and happiness isn’t just something you can buy for me.”

Hermione smiled knowingly. “I think I know where to start, though.”

Neither of them noticed a jolly man watching them carefully from behind the counter.

~   
“...and that’s the last one.” Pansy dusted her hands off and surveyed the tree. “Isn’t it perfect, Draco?”

Draco, who had been sitting and staring into the fire for at least twenty minutes, mumbled, “Yeah, sure.”

“What is wrong with you?”

Draco shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Didn’t you get what you wanted for Christmas?”

“I don’t really want anything this year,” he whispered.

“What? Are you all right?” Pansy crouched in front of him. “Do you have a fever?”

Draco shook off the hand she tried to place on his forehead. “I’m fine, just...” He sighed. “What’s the point, Pans?”

“What do you mean?”

“I have enough stuff, my parents are...as well as can be expected, given the circumstances, and yet I’m not happy.”

Pansy sat on the floor in front of his chair. “You want happiness for Christmas?” She blew out a breath. “Wow, I’m not sure how to get that for you.”

“No one can get it for me,” Draco said, sitting back in the chair. “I’m just not meant to be happy. Even after I defected and joined the side of light, I wasn’t really happy, you know?”

“It’s a good thing you did, and that you talked me into doing that as well.” She patted his knee. “Thanks for that. It probably saved me.”

Draco flushed. “It was the smart thing to do,” he said. “You’d have figured it out eventually.”

Pansy looked away. “Maybe not,” she muttered. “Anyway, so happiness, hm?” She pursed her lips. “Perhaps I do have a way...”

Draco, already back to brooding, ignored her, and neither one noticed the merry eyes of a chubby little man in one of the more obscure portraits in the corner.

~

Kris pursed his lips, then, with a nod, waved his wand. “I knew there would be a way,” he whispered. “The wife is always right.”

~

“Potter?”

“Malfoy?”

The two men stared at each other for a long moment before beginning to laugh. They were both dressed up as Kris Kringle, absent only the fake beard and red felt hat.

“I see they roped you into doing this, too,” Harry finally managed.

Draco shook his head. “I cannot believe this. What are the chances?”

Harry grinned. “Looks like the orphans are going to have two Kris Kringles today.” Putting on the rest of his outfit, he gestured towards the gift pouches. “Shall we do this?”

“Sure,” Draco said. “We may as well. This way it’ll take half the time.”

Several hours later, Harry and Draco, still dressed as Kris Kringles, were chatting quietly, the orphans long gone after having received their gifts. Finally, Harry asked, “Look, would you like to get a meal somewhere? I’ve enjoyed talking with you and I thought maybe we could, um, continue the conversation.”

Draco paused, then smiled faintly. “Yes, all right,” he agreed.

As they left, the air of happiness and hope almost palpable around them, a jolly man watched with a smile on his face. Pulling out two parchments, each one conveying the plea of two best friends that their best mates should find happiness, Kris mentally crossed two more good boys off his gift list. “And done,” he chuckled, disappearing in a flash, leaving only the faint echo of a distant ho, ho, ho in his wake.

~


End file.
